Rencontre Fortuite - Rencontre Archéologique
by DorianFF
Summary: Quand deux mondes se rencontrent, des conversations étranges peuvent avoir lieux là où elles ne devaient pas au départ. Quand Gabriel est à l'heure au rendez-vous, voila ce qui arrive à Indiana.


**Note de l'Auteur : One shot sur ce que je pense serait la conversation entre Loki/Gabriel de Supernatural et Indiana Jones de la saga éponyme dans « Les aventuriers de l'arche perdu ».**

 **Oh, et j'ai oublié : Les personnages et les univers de Supernatural et de Indiana Jones appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs. Seule la conversation m'appartient (j'espère :s).**

 **Rencontre fortuite**

Belloq et les nazis commencèrent leur cérémonie, les incantations résonnaient dans la pierre du site. Indiana était ligoté avec Marion. Indiana se lamentait intérieurement pour avoir laissé les nazis s'emparer de l'arche après tous les efforts qu'il a accomplis pour la récupérer.

« Chalut ! Alors, venu pour le spectacle son et lumière ? » Une voix le tira soudainement de sa réflexion. Paniquant, il regarda autour de lui pour trouver l'origine de la voix. Il remarqua enfin à 2 mètres de lui un homme… avec un énorme paquet de bonbon à la main.

« Ah, t'en veux aussi ? Prend plutôt un chocolat, ces bonbons-là sont trop amer. » Continua l'homme, visiblement en réponse à son regard insistant du son sachet de bonbon, en tendant un chocolat à la bouche d'Indiana, qui fut forcé d'avaler le chocolat.

« Oh, j'avais oublié, j'm'appelle Loki, enfin pour le moment, j'attends que papa chéri me donne le signal pour lancer la représentation. Oh, et évite de parler à voix haute, il ne faudrait pas qu'on doute de ta santé mentale, tous de même ! Si tu veux me parler, suffi que tu penses ce dont tu voulais dire. »

'Oh, heu, Loki n'est-il pas le dieu nordique de la discorde', tenta Jones.

« Oh, oui, c'est moi, Loki, dieu de la discorde et des tours en tous genres à votre service, mais je vais bientôt devoir servir une petite mission pour mon père, donc, d'ici quelques minutes, je serais Gabriel, pour info. » Répondit aussitôt Loki.

'Gabriel n'est-il pas le nom d'un archange ?' Pensa Indiana aussitôt.

« Yep, c'est moi ! Bon, pour te résumer un peu, ces gens-là n'ont pas été très gentils, alors comme papa n'aime pas que ses écrits personnels soit lu par n'importe qui, il m'a demandé de leur donner une petite leçon. Pour faire court, si tu me vois, c'est parce que j'ai un véhicule, un corps humain que je possède pour me déplacer sur terre, sinon… Bah, tu deviendrais aveugle, et selon, je peux même tuer par simple contact. Donc quand papa me donnera le signal pour démarrer le son et lumière, ferme tes yeux. » Gabriel répondit en clignant des yeux à la fin.

'Donc quand tu veux dire « papa », tu veux dire dieu ?' Jones envoya à l'archange.

« Yep, mais je ne te conseillerai pas de prier à lui, parce qu'il est aux abonnés absents du paradis en ce moment, tout comme moi d'ailleurs, mais j'écoute toujours radio prière, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Répondit Gabriel.

'Euuuh, OK, mais, tu parlais d'un spectacle son et lumière ?' Demanda l'aventurier.

« Ouais, avec en guest star l'archange Gabriel descendu des cieux, cool, non ? J'ai demandé à papa si je pouvais utiliser des confettis, mais apparemment non, mOOOOsieur a voulu faire son rabat-joie, je devrais me contenter de lumière pour le spectacle ! » Répliqua Gabriel.

'… Qui a dit que tu ne pouvais pas en utiliser avant ?' Pensa Jones avec une envie de sourire en coin à peine contenue.

« Oh, classe, merci, tu devrais avertir ta copine que fermer les yeux serait une bonne idée. » Répondit Gabriel avec un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

Les nazis choisirent ce moment-là pour ouvrir l'arche… ne contenant que de la poussière.

« Ah, ils s'attendaient à quoi, que la pierre reste bien gentiment à l'abri du temps ? Ils prennent papa pour quoi ? Pourquoi gaspillerait-il de l'énergie à conserver des pierres en état alors qu'elles n'étaient qu'à usage unique ? Ah, bon, bah, c'est le moment, bye, et ferme bien tes yeux. »

En un claquement de doigts, il disparut et une pluie de confettis plut sur les nazis.

« Qu'est-ce que ça ? » s'exclama Belloq.

« Ferme tes yeux Marion, ne les rouvre sous aucun prétexte ! » dit Jones.

Et de l'arche surgis une figure de lumière, semblant ailée, et tous les nazis devinrent aveugles. Et certains se vinrent toucher par la figure, et ils fondirent comme du chocolat.

Quelques secondes passèrent… et Gabriel apparut à côté de Jones et lui dit « C'est fini, j'espère que la compagnie Gabriel Entertainment a su vous divertir ce soir avec son show son et lumière ! Au revoir m'sieur l'aventurier. ». Il disparut enfin en un claquement de doigts.

'Quelle étrange soirée' Pensa Jones. Il se demanda souvent si ce qu'il avait vu et entendu ce soir-là était en fait un rêve fabriqué par son esprit délirant son un effet inconnu de l'arche, mais le confetti qu'il avait conservé de cette soirée et qu'il conservait toujours sur lui, dans son chapeau, lui ôta la pensée de l'esprit.

 **NdA : Voilou, la suite de la traduction** ** _Sur les ailes d'un ange_** **devrait suivre demain, donc pataper, hein D.**

 **Ce OS a été écrit en un peu moins de 2h, à la suite de mon re-visionnage des aventuriers de l'arche perdue, et apparemment, mon cerveau a fait l'association de l'arche avec les anges de SN, donc cette conversation est née.**

 **J'avais originalement pensé à Castiel pour ce OS, mais Gabriel m'a semblé le plus approprié, puisqu'il est parti du paradis après la chute de Lucifer, et ne s'est pas montré jusqu'aux évènements de SN.**

 **Review ou mp si vous voulez plus de conversation entre Loki/Gabriel et un perso de fiction, je ferais une conversation du même genre si ça me tente.**


End file.
